Frozen in Love
by Tacoman3005
Summary: Elsa has arrived in Storybrooke, and just as Emma and the town begin to deal with the blizzard in the middle of June, an odd couple comes to visit Storybrooke. Rose and the Doctor decide to explore the Earth of 2014, making a pitstop in a small town in Maine, where the Doctor has noticed an unusually cold temperature for the season. As Rose and the Doctor investigate, they realize
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Huge thank you to __**Cant-Escape-My-Fandoms**__for helping me startand __**captain swan otp**_ _for help me write this! Also, just for clarification, this story is AU as of 3x22 "There's No Place Like Home" for Once Upon A Time, and as of 2x10 "Love & Monsters" for Doctor Who. So, basically, Zelena is dead, Elsa's in town, and Rose was never stuck in the parallel universe. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor Who or Once Upon A Time. All rights to their respectful owners. _

Chapter 1:

"So where to now?" The Doctor asked as Rose returned to the console room.

"I don't know really." Rose said. "Maybe we should stick to Earth for awhile. All of time and space at our fingertips and we rarely leave London."

"How about we take a trip to the United States?" The Doctor suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Rose smiled. "So, where to first? New York City? San Francisco?"

"Let's see…" The Doctor pulled up a map of the United States on one of the console's scanners. "Plenty to choose…" He trailed off as he saw a red dot blinking over a spot along the Maine coast. "...from." The Doctor analyzed the spot on the map, seeing that the TARDIS was picking up unusual weather activity in the region in the near future. It was freezing temperatures accompanied by a blizzard in...June? "Starting with Maine, in the year 2014."

"Why Maine? Why that year?"

"Unusual weather patterns." The Doctor said as he began pulling gears to get the TARDIS going.

"Why can't we go on a vacation?" Rose whined, though her eyes sparkled with the excitement at the prospect of another adventure. "It's always work with you."

"We can stop for ice cream." The Doctor smiled, amused. He pulled the main joystick back to launch the TARDIS into the vortex, causing the tell-tale whirring of the machine's engine to sound.

"Alright, fine. But you better treat me to a nice long beach vacation after this." Rose said with a hint of seduction in her tone. After so much time spent with him, she was certain, well, she _hoped _that he felt something for her. That he was falling for her just as she was falling for him.

The Doctor forced his breathing to remain even. He suspected that Rose, clever as she was, to figure out that he might feel something more than friendly for her. Shaking it off for the time being, The Doctor ran to quick grab some winter clothes from the TARDIS's rather large wardrobe. If they were really going to be walking in the snow, they might as well be prepared. As soon as he joined back with Rose, he handed her a big winter coat, some gloves, a hat, scarf, and a pair of boots, just to be safe. Quickly putting on the what he grabbed for himself, The Doctor strode to the main door as the TARDIS finished landing.

"Ready then?" He asked. "Let's see just what is going on, shall we?"

Rose smiled striding up to him. "We shall."

The Doctor held out his arm for her, which she happily took, before opening the door and stepping out into snowy woods. _Snow_. _In June_.

"Well, that _is_ strange."

"What?" Rose asked.

"It's snow." He told her. "But it's June. I know that this is Maine, but _this_ is a tad irregular."

"A _tad_?" Rose scoffed. "It's _inches high_, Doctor, how is that possible?"

He tilted his head, chewing the inside of his cheek contemplatively. "It's not. Something very strange is going on here, Rose. Something very strange indeed."

Emma entered Granny's Inn, shaking off the snow. Quickly, she took off her coat, scarf, and boots by the door, before beelining for the fire.

Killian chuckled at her from his spot on the couch. "Cold, love?"

"Freezing." Emma glared. "Unlike some people, I have a job that requires me to go outside."

"I wanted to go with you, if you recall." Killian arched a brow. "I distinctly remember you telling me to watch the lad." Killian nodded to the sleeping Henry at the other end of the couch.

Emma grumbled incoherently. She walked over to couch, sitting next to him.

Killian let out a yelp of surprise when her cold hands met his skin. "Bloody hell, love." He huffed, taking her hand in his, thumb rubbing her palm.

She smirked, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Sorry." Though she didn't sound sorry at all.

Regardless, Killian let her snuggle close to him. They were alone, and Henry was sleeping, so Emma was more than comfortable showing Killian affection. Their change in relationship status was still between them, mostly because Emma wanted to take things slow and not make a big deal out of this. She wanted to get used to this before bringing attention to it.

His arm wrapped around her shoulder, as he brought her hand to his mouth, blowing on it to help warm it up.

Emma laid her head on his shoulder. The moment she was just letting herself relax in Killian's side, her parents burst through the door, making her jump away from him.

"Emma, there you are." Mary Margaret said, sounding a mix of concerned and relieved.

"What's the matter?" Emma asked. "Everything alright?"

"Um, not exactly." Snow said.

"What's wrong now?" Emma sighed. Another day, another problem. That's just what Storybrooke was about. Still, they _just _defeated Zelena not too long ago. Couldn't they get a break?

"Well, it's getting colder, and, well...people think that magic is behind this." Snow explained.

"Let me guess, everyone is blaming Regina again?" Emma said feeling a form of déjà vu. Perhaps this time it really was her? She had been cold herself ever since Emma brought Marian back from the past.

"Well, that's just it." Charming said. "The town wants to pick a new mayor."

"What's the issue then? Regina has been mayor for a while now, maybe it should be someone else's turn."

"The thing is, they want you to be the mayor." Snow finished, "You are their savior after all."

Emma didn't want to deal with this right now, all she wanted to do was lie with Hook and have a break from magic, return to her own world. She wasn't cut out to be Mayor. Being Sheriff was more than enough for her. As for this very moment, all Emma wanted to do was just _be_. With _Killian_


	2. Chapter 2

**Another thank you to my friend (captain swan otp) for helping to write this chapter.**

**Chapter 2:**

"So, where _exactly_ are we, Doctor? Where in Maine?" Rose asked as they finished trudging through the snowy woods, a small town finally in sight.

"I don't rightly know, Rose. When I looked at the maps on the TARDIS console, it said that the only thing in this area was woods." The Doctor replied after a long moment. He looked around at all the buildings in sight, trying to discern where exactly they might be.

"So, what you're saying is, this town—this _Storybrooke_—," she said, looking at what she guessed was the name of the town on a wall next to a diner. "shouldn't be here?"

The Doctor hummed noncommittally.

"This town shouldn't even exist."

"So what do you want me to do?" Emma asked, exasperatedly. Mary Margaret looked at David a little nervously.

"Well, a majority of the town is already gathering in the diner waiting for you." She replied. Okay, _what?_ Emma was _so _not ready for this already. She sighed, realizing she didn't have a choice except to talk to them. Killian, already standing up, offered her his hand. Giving him a tired smile, she gladly took it and allowed him to help her up.

"Come on, love. Perhaps after reminding them that they were wrong about Regina and their memories of the Missing Year, they might be more willing to listen."

"How do we know it _isn't _her?" David asked, genuinely curious. "This could be a way to get back at Emma for the whole Marian situation." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"No, I agree with Killian. Regina has changed so much for Henry, I know she's strong enough not to go back to being the Evil Queen." She said, defending her stepmother. Killian, despite being surprised at Emma's mother agreeing with him _and _calling him by his given name, nodded in agreement.

"Besides, I think we can all attest to Her Majesty preferring _fire _over _ice_. I believe she would sooner burn the town to the ground herself then send this morning's ice monster to destroy it." He said. They all nodded in agreement. Emma sighed.

"Alright, let's go talk to the people."

The Doctor slowly opened the door to the diner, holding it open for Rose to go inside.

"What are all these people in here for?" she whispered to him as the wave of chatter rushed to her ears, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

"I don't know, Rose. Here," he said, gesturing to an open booth. "Let's sit down and try and figure out what is going on here." Rose sat down gratefully across from The Doctor, waiting until the chatter died down. As if on cue, a blonde woman stood up on a table, effectively getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hey! Can everyone just shut up?" The blonde haired women yelled, clearly annoyed. They heard an almost patronizing "_Emma!"_ from a blond man beside her. The woman—_Emma_—looked down at the man briefly, then turned her attention back to the townspeople.

"Look, guys, I know that you think this snowstorm is due to Regina's magic, but it's _not_." She said. "Regina is _not_ the only person with magic in this town, and—not that I'm blaming her, or anyone for that matter—couldn't it just be an aftereffect of Zelena's time portal getting activated? Magic is unpredictable here, I think we've established that. So, what I'm _saying_, is: let's not jump to conclusions here and automatically blame it on Regina just because she was the Evil Queen and cursed you before." Emma ended her speech with a tiny nod. She looked down at a man dressed in weird black, leathery clothes just as he reached up to squeeze her hand, conveying his approval. She smiled at him, before stepping down from the table just as soon as the blond man near her made a move to get up there.

"My daughter is right." He said, proudly. _Daughter?_ thought Rose, who was getting more confused by the second, _that man looks the same age as her! And did she just say 'Evil Queen'? _The Doctor, who was feeling several emotions he liked to think he rarely ever felt (wary, unsettled, confused, and just a little bit of fear), was unknowingly mirroring Rose's thoughts. _Time portals? The only thing that makes time travel possible is my TARDIS or a vortex manipulator...isn't it? And who the __**hell**_ _is Zelena?_ "We can't just make assumptions on these sort of things. I know we've gone through our fair share of dark magic and curses, but Snow and I are still your King and Queen, and we would not try and lead you astray." There were murmurs around them as they processed what their apparent king and queen (and if that Emma woman truly was his daughter, princess) said. The Doctor by now was _very_ confused, more confused than he'd been in a very long time, and frankly, he wanted answers. He signaled for Rose to get up. Standing up himself, he made his way through the crowd to the four people that seemed to be in charge, Rose right behind him. Thinking quickly, The Doctor reached into his pocket to pull out his psychic paper. Before reaching them, Rose shot out her hand and gripped his arm tight, effectively slowing him down.

"Doctor, are you sure we should just go up to them? Maybe we should just lie low for a while."

"While it may be best to lay low, I think that whatever is going on here needs our immediate attention." The Doctor replied.

Arm in arm, they approached the group.

"Hello! I'm The Doctor, and this is Rose," The Doctor said holding up the psychic paper. "We're from the..." He trailed off, feeling a little out of depth to come up with fake reasons and fake jobs.

"Snow inspection agency." Rose finished for him, hoping she sounded confident enough to make them believe that was a real thing. Taking the psychic paper from him, she passed it to the blonde woman. "Our credentials."

The group looked at the paper in Emma's hand. The man in black looked up at them suspiciously.

"It's blank." He said. The others looked up at them suspiciously as well.

"And 'snow inspection agency'? Seriously?" Emma asked.

"Who are you?" The woman with short, dark hair holding a baby asked.

"I told you. I'm The Doctor, and this is Rose. Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Emma. Emma Swan." The woman in the red leather jacket said.

"I'm David Nolan." The blond man replied.

"Killian Jones, otherwise known as Hook." Said the man in black.

"I'm Mary Margaret. But you can call me Snow." The woman with the baby said.

Speechless, Rose could only watch on as the group had a (not so) private conversation. (_Snow? As in "Snow White"? Hook? Like " Captain Hook"?!_)

"Should we trust them?" She heard Mary Margaret ask.

"I don't think so. Remember what happened last time with Greg and Tamara?" David said.

"Yeah, they took my son to Neverland, and Peter Pan reenacted the curse. So no, we are not trusting them." Emma said.

"I agree with Swan. As you said, strangers don't come to Storybrooke. They could very well be bad news." Killian replied.

"Then it's decided. We won't trust them." Emma said, getting out her handcuffs. Killian unsheathed his sword and pointed it at them, while The Doctor and Rose processed the scenario. _Magic? Peter Pan? Captain Hook?_ As the father, David, pointed his sword at their necks, The Doctor and Rose hastily put up their hands as they thought of a plan.

"Now," Emma started. "who sent you and why are you here?" Posed with the question, The Doctor decided at this point, he just had to tell the truth.

"The truth?" Rose asked.

"Well, preferably." Hook replied sarcastically.

"I'm The Doctor. I'm over 900 year old Time Lord from the planet of Gallifrey. I've traveled all throughout the universe and time." The Doctor finished for Rose.

All the group could do was stare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Frozen in Love:** **The Doctor and Rose walk around this strange town called Storybrooke as they try to figure out the weather problem. Meanwhile, Emma and the rest of Storybrooke have to figure out the same thing. When they finally meet up they each learn each other's secrets. Will they team up? Or will it end badly for the newcomers.**

"Yes, and _I'm_ over _300_ years old from The Enchanted Forest, and have _just recently_ gotten back from being sent back in time with Emma. Forgive me, _Doctor_, but your words mean nothing." Killian said sarcastically.

Emma took out her gun and pointed it at them. She jerked her head. "David, search them for weapons or something."

Sheathing his sword, he stepped toward them and began patting down The Doctor. Feeling something in his breast pocket, David stuck his hand down and pulled it out.

"Whats this?" He asked, holding the object up.

"It's my screwdriver." The Doctor replied.

"I may not be hundreds of years old like you guys, but I've been in this world long enough to know that _that_ is _not_ what a screwdriver looks like." Emma said, and took the screwdriver from David.

"It's just sonic." The Doctor said.

"And what does a _sonic_ screwdriver do?" Asked Mary Margaret. Knowing that the sonic screwdriver could be the only way out the impending jail cell that was sure to come, he decided to reply: "It...sonics...things?"

Emma raised a brow. "Nice try." She stepped toward them and proceeded to cuff them. "You will both be staying in the station in separate jail cells until we find out what you're really doing here."

.

_"Sit. Now, we're all going to ask you a couple of questions. And you might as well answer truthfully, I'll know when you're lying."_

_"Who are you?" _

_"My name's Rose Tyler."_

_"The Doctor."_

_"Doctor who?"_

_"Just The Doctor."_

_"Where are you from?"_

_"The planet Gallifrey."_

_"That's just him, though. I'm from London."_

_"And how did you get here?"_

_A pause. _

_"I told you I was a Time Lord. I have a ship that I use to get places."_

_"Places in different universes and in different times?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Where is this ship?"_

_"In the woods somewhere. You won't get in there, though. A whole army of Daleks couldn't even get through."_

_"Daleks?"_

_"You don't want to know."_

_"Now, why are you here?"_

_"I noticed fluctuations in the temperatures at odd times of the year. Decided to check it out."_

_"And what have you found so far?"_

_"Nothing much, really. The Doctor and I just sort of...passed through rather quickly when we noticed everyone gathering in that diner." _

_"But the thing is, is that this town shouldn't even exist. Forget about the odd weather for a moment. I checked on my ship's scanner, and this town isn't on any map, isn't on any records in human history. And yet, here you lot are, going on about magic and curses and such! Now, I have seen a lot of cheap tricks and voodoo and whatnot, but this..."_

_"That's why we said this place doesn't exist. Because in this world, it doesn't. You said you came from a planet called Gallifrey, well we come from a realm called The Enchanted Forest."_

_"Which is a place where fairy tales come to life."_

_"Fairy tales? Like what?"_

_"Well, I'm Snow White and this is my husband Charming... I think that one is answer enough."_

_A laugh._

_"And he's Captain Hook..."_

_"Speaking of which, Swan, you never did tell me what a 'perm' was."_

_"Now is not the time, Killian."_

_"So what you're sayin' is, every story book character — every _Disney _character we've ever known — exists here in this town?"_

_"Yes"_

_"And in your universe, there is magic? And that is how you got here?"_

_"Yeah. 28 years ago the Evil Queen, Regina, cast a curse that caused almost everyone in the realm to get stuck here. Their memories were taken away until I broke the curse and they came back."_

_"Did you ever catch her? The Evil Queen?"_

_"Well, not exactly..."_

_"She's changed. For the better."_

_"Not so much that Robin's dead wife is back." _

_"How many times do I have to tell you, Swan? You need to stop blaming yourself."_

_"We're getting off topic. Let's focus."_

_"Ok, I think we have asked enough questions for tonight. We're all tired, so we should all just get a good nights sleep."_

_"One last question first, Mary Margaret. Both of you, look me in the eye and tell me the truth. Do either of you intend to harm this town or anyone in it?"_

_"No."_

_"No, we just want to help."_

_Another pause._

_"Are they telling the truth?"_

_"Yes. They either really are telling the truth, or they just believe they do."_

_"Well, now that that is settled, do you two plan on staying on your ship tonight? If not, I'm sure Granny's has some rooms available."_

_"You're very kind, but my ship will do for now. We might not even stay the night, if you're sure you can all handle...whatever this is."_

_"Yeah, aliens we can deal with. Magic? Maybe not so much. Besides, The Doctor's promised me a beach vacation. Isn't that right, Doctor?"_

_"Alright, alright, you win. Beach vacation it is. It was nice meeting all of you, sorry we gave you a scare. Come on, Rose. Allons-y!"_

_Silence. _

_"So aliens are seriously real too?"_

More silence

_"Apparently so"_

As The Doctor and his companion walk back to the TARDIS through the thickened woods they ponder what they've just experienced. The Doctor figured that it would be possible for these "magic" beings to have been transported here.

Meanwhile Rose was in disbelief, as a child she admired many of the fairy tail characters, especially Hook. Often she would pretend to be a pirate, of course, these actions have since died down. But now, now they were going on a vacation.

As the two travelers neared the blue box they sighed at the somewhat long day and pressed the door open. It didn't move, locked. "That's impossible!" Exclaimed The Doctor, who was both mad and curious.


End file.
